The present invention relates to an attachment device for mounting a distance measuring instrument on an angle measuring instrument. The present invention also relates to a total station for measuring an angle of and a distance to an object to be measured.
In the fields of civil engineering and construction engineering, there have been developed and propagated a theodolite to be used as an angle measuring instrument for determining an angle of an object to be measured, an electronic distance measuring instrument to be used as a distance measuring instrument for measuring a distance to an object to be measured, and a total station used as a surveying instrument for measuring both the angle and the distance.
Among these instruments, the total station can measure angle and distance with high accuracy from an object to be measured at near distance to an object to be measured at long distance. However, the total station itself is very expensive, and high cost is required for purchasing the total station newly.